Mirokou's Fear and Sango's Fear
by youwishyouwereme
Summary: Miroku goes away from the group and Sango goes to find him But can she kill Naraku with Miroku's help? If he's there?AN I forgot to sign out at school and some one deleted the story so now its all finished. So you kinda know what Im gonna ask for. PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Miroku's Fear and Sango's Pain**

**I do not own any InuYasha characters but trying to very hard and it hurts my brain.**

**Chapter 1**

**Miroku was starring at his hand and started to cry agian. He finally clamed down. He started to think**

_' What if we never kill Nueroku and die from My Wind Tunnel and never will show Sango how much I truly love her.'_

**Miroku sighed Then Sango came out.**

**" I know it's tough but you'll get thru it, We will all help you "**

**When Sango left Miroku Started to think agian**

_' I should proboly leave the group so I won't 'cuase the group so much pain If I die from My wind Tunnel '_

**When he got up to say bye to Sango and get his stuff he saw Sango was asleep and he didn't want to wae her up so he got his stuff and made carfull nt to make any noise and don't leave his scent behind were InuYasha would fallow and walked away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**" Sango... Wake up... " Kagome said the next day **

**" huh... yeah?... " Sango said still drowsey **

**"Do you know where Miroku is Sango?" The Little Fox demon Shippo asked. **

**" No. Kagome can I ask you something? " " Yeah What is it Sango? " Kagome said with wonder**

**Well First what is InuYasha doing and Why? " Sango told Kagome while lookin at InuYasha **

**" Well InuYasha's tring to find Miroku's scent" **

**"Nope I don't smell his scent. I geuss he didn't want use to fi- " **

**" SIT!" Plop **

**"And for your second question, ... Miroku's missing..."**

**"What do you mean he's gone!" Sango said fully awake**

**" Well - " Kagome tryied to say**

**" I'm gonna go look for him " Sango inturrpeted while getting her stuff. Everyone just stared at her.**

**Sango walked to Kirara**

**"Kirara I need you to stay here with Ksgome and InuYasha" After Sango gets all her stuff she picks up her hirikuts and runs to find Miroku.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"Maybe we should go with Sango and help her look for Miroku" InuYasha Said**

**"No InuYasha, Let them deal with this. Come on and lets look for the rest of the jewel shards, We'll probly find Naraku on the way." Kagome erged InuYasha**

**"Okay" Inuyasha picked up Kagome and Shippo while Kirara Trandformed and ran off...**

**_This is a little bit short but when I was writing this chapter down on a piece of paper the school bell rang so I had to hurry_.**

**- Sango**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_I only own hurei. None of the other characters are mine_

**" Miroku! Miroku!" Sango Yelled**

_' Why did you leave me? Can't you tell that I love? '_** Sango thought. Sango started to cry, when Sango calmed down she started to go she stopped agian to cry and when she calmed down agian she went on she did this for a couple of hours until she came to a village and passed out. Some of the villagers saw her pass out and ran to her **

**"Someone go get Hurei so He an pick her up and take her inside" one of the villagers surrounding her said and one of them got up and got Hurei.**

**Hurei picked Sango up "She's light for a deamon slayer"Hurei said amazed.**

**They all whent inside and waited for Sango to wake up...**

**Part 1; Chapter 4**

**Sango woke up saw people surronding her  
"huh... what am I doing here? How long was I asleep?" Sango asked the villagers surronding her  
"You were asleep for 2 days." Hurei answerd  
"Please tell me if you seen a monk come by named Miroku, Please tell me." Sango pleaded  
"A monk did come by. He got rid of a purple cloud hovering over the village." One of the villagers said  
**_'yep thatsouds like him'_**Sango thought  
"I have to go, Thank you so much."  
"You're not going anywhere yo are to weak you need rest" Hurei said stopping her  
"Don't stand in my way" Sango said getting her Hirikuts ready incase Hurei did not move, Insted he moved out of Sango's way. Then Sango asked which way Miroku Went. After they told her Sango was on her way agian.**

_**I know this was a little short but I didn't want to start a new chapter yet. Next chapter I'll try and make **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Above a cliff w/ Miroku -**

_'ugh Im so tired. Might as well as lay down' _**Miroku thought already getting ready to lay down a couple feet from a cliff ...**

**Okay back w/ Sango now -**

_'Where are you Miroku. I really miss you' _**Sango thought before she fell and started to cry. When she calmed down She got up and countined...**

**When Sango came to a grassy area She saw someone laying down knew it was right away that it was Miroku.**

**"Mi... Miroku?" Sango said while droping her weapon down onthe ground and ran towords (I don't knowhow to spell it)him. Sango shook Miroko till He woke up.  
" Sango... what are you doing here?" Sango didn't answer she just looked into his eyes. Then Sango got the courage to kiss him ( a/n Thats so cute tears up ).  
**_'Is this the SangoI know? Does she really love me?' _**Miroku thought then pushed her away.  
"Miroku, Don't you understand? ...I...I love you" Sango said amazed that she admit it.  
"Sango please I don't want to cuase you any more pain." After that Miroku got up and climbed down the cliff carefully till he got to a platform that was leading to a village. He heard Sango cry  
**_' Im sorry Sango I never meant to hurt you.' _**Then Miroku Got up and walked off from the scene...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sango-

'Miroku... Why did you do this to me?' Sango thought."DAMN YOU MIROKU!" Sango Screamed. She hit the ground with her fist as hard as she could and started to cry her heart out.

Miroku-

'Ugh... Maybe I should find Sango and apoligize to her.' Miroku thought. He got up got his stuff and went to look for Sango.

A/N Sry I haven't updated in a long time. I got samped in homework anyway, The next chapter is gonna be better.

- Sango


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Miroku-

"I'm never gonna find Sango...' Miroko heard someone fighting and senseed a denomic erua.

Sango-

A/N Okay I got really board of writing so much for this chapter so it's gonna be a script. Sry. A/N Over

Sango- Naraku you will die in this very spot! throws hiricusts

Naraku- Perish you wench! sents his beed out

Sango- hits the bees with her hiricusts

Miroku- steps out and uses his wind tunnel and defated Naraku

Sango- hits all the bees for Miroku and runs to him. "Miroku..." hugs Miroku

Miroku- "Im sorry Sango." returns her hug

They both showed thier true feelings for each other.

A/N The rest of the story wont be scrpt and please R&R. I want to know if my story is good.

- Sango


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/n This Chapter is a little short.

The next morning Miroku woke Sango up so they can g back to camp. "Hi Miroku." "Hey" Miroku gives Sango a kiss on the cheel and they both went back to camp.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

At the campsite Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara waited for Sango and Miroku to come back. Around evening Sango and Miroko got to the campsite, hand in hand. Kagome asked if anything happend. "Well, We defeted Naraku. Here are the Jewel Shards. And we... well... umm... you know." Sango laid her head on Miroku's shoulders. Kagome was amazed. "OH MY GOSH! Inuyasha, how come you never show your feelings towards me?"Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "Well... um..." Inuyasha started to blush. "Oh I get. You still got feelings for Kikyo. And all this time I could go with Hojo or Koga!" Kagome started to cry. "Kagome dont cry. I do love you." Kagome's eye's lighted up. "YOU DO?" Inuyasha said yes to her. Kagome hugged im and started to kiss. Sango and Miroku kissed to. "EWWW! GROSS! I DONT WANNA SEE THAT!" Shippo complianed and closed his eyes and hid behind Kirara.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Sango had just bard Miroku's Child, Hoshi. Sango and Miroku were spending alot of time toghether after they got Kohaku and ever scince Kagome and Inuyasha went to the future so kagome will get help with er labor becuase she was having twins. Da End.

A/N Hoped you liked the story. Please Review. I am Begging for reviews or I wont start my new story.

- Sango


End file.
